Time Travel Luke Leia Han and Chewy
by ijedi
Summary: What if Luke Leia Han and Chewy came to the past after escaping the Death Star? Chapter 6 is up: the Jedi finally fight the Sith. Some hillarious moments are included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Time travel

The Millennium Falcon just escaped the clutches of the Death Star and now Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca and two droids were flying to the rebel base. They just destroyed the four Tie fighters and were ready to jump into hyperspace. Luke was very unhappy because his mentor was killed by Darth Vader.

"We are ready to jump into hyperspace, kid". Han Solo pressed a couple of buttons and the ship flew in the hyperspace. The trip did not take long; however, then the ship exited the hyperspace, the crew saw that they were approaching different planet and to Leia's horror it was Coruscant. To make everything worse, the engine broke and the Falcon was now crashing.

"Hold on people, this will be a rough landing" Han Solo and Chewbacca actually managed to pilot the ship and the landing was not as bad as it could get. The ship hit the ground which made everyone fly out from their seats and then slided at a fast speed for a while, soon coming to an end.

People opened the door and looked upon Coruscant. They did not see any stormtroopers, which by itself was strange; but the strangest thing was that Luke saw the Jedi Temple. He remembered the picture Obi Wan showed to him of the building. Also, Luke saw as a young girl run to him to check who he was. Her appearance suggested that she was around fourteen, she was a Togruta and Luke also noticed that she had a lightsaber on her belt.

"Hello and welcome to Coruscant. My name is Ahsoka Tano; I am a padawan learner to Anakin Skywalker." The girl looked at the four arrivals and saw that they got somewhat wounded."Let me help you, I will you to our Temple to heal"

"Thanks, that is very nice. So Ahsoka, what is going on in here? I mean, I never been on Coruscant and I heard bad stories about this place. Is it true that a Sith lord rules this place?"

"A sith lord? Aww, you so silly! There is no Sith lord in here. I mean Count Dooku was once here but he is the leader of the Separatists and not Republic. Now, let me show the healing chambers, where you will be treated"

Ahsoka showed the way to the Med block and then she left her new friends and returned to continue her training. She went in her quarters and saw that Anakin was not very happy. It almost seemed that someone took a tomato, took the juice from it and painted Anakin's face with the resultant mixture.

"So, I think your Master deserves an explanation of why it took you so long to come here"

"Master, I found new friends and they had a crash landing. I helped to get them to the Temple's healing ward. The most surprising thing was that one of them had a lightsaber with him. His force signature was quite light although I might be wrong since I am not yet very proficient in sensing real people's intensions and signatures"

"This is interesting; I think I need to pay them a visit too. What about after a short meditation and a sparring lesson?"

In the evening Anakin and Ahsoka went to check the patients. They heard how one of people was shouting from the ward "Get me out of here! I am not sick! I do not want to spend time in a bed." The Jedi arrived in the room and saw that the older man was not very happy that Temple's healers' made them be in beds. Anakin looked at the group and decided to rather talk with two younger people.

"Hello, my name is Anakin Skywalker and I am a Jedi Knight. Welcome to Coruscant and to Jedi Temple. What are your names?"

Luke almost threw up. Then he looked at the Jedi Knight and studied him. Anakin was confused as he was not expecting that. He looked back at Luke with confusion, not really understanding the situation.

"So what is your name, young man?"

"My name is Luke. Luke Lars. I am Jedi, well sort off; I trained on Tattoine for a while under Ben Kenobi. Unfortunately he was killed by a sith called Darth Vader"

"Vader? Never heard of this one. I know Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress but Ventress is not really a sith. I wonder who this sith is. Please continue"

"I went to save this young lady from Empire and Vader; we arrived and saved the Princess but at a cost of Ben's life. Then, we pulled into hyperspace and got here"

"Interesting. I never heard that there was another Kenobi Jedi. I have to ask Obi Wan if he knows anyone who is Ben Kenobi. How old was he?"

"Ben Kenobi was an old man. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe it is his older brother or uncle or something. Wait, you also said that there was Empire. Which Empire?"

"Empire, you know? Its ruler, the Emperor rules from Coruscant. He is a sith lord and his right hand man Vader destroyed the Jedi Order"

"What in the Force are you talking about? You are inside the Jedi Temple, there are many Jedi, no Empire and there is no Sit lord who rules the galaxy! Wow kid, your imagination is very impressive. What is your name, Princess?" Anakin looked at Leia, asking who she was. She reminded him of someone, someone very close to him.

"My name is Leia Organa, I am, I mean I was the Alderanian Princess"

"Great. Why was? Don't say Alderaan was blown up! Bail will not like this!"

"Alderaan was destroyed. And Bail will not be able to say anything since he got killed as well"

"This is really intruding since I saw today that Bail Organa was speaking to my wi I mean my good friend Padme Amidala. They were discussing something about politics, which I do not really like"

"What, you mean he was off planet? Dad is alive?"

"Well, as far as I am concerned Bail is alive bit it is not a big issue now. I can clearly see that you made up a lot of stuff, so you are both liars and good ones or there is something strange is really going on. Princess Leia Organa, I am actually quite curious why do you act and look like Padme Amidala? Moreover, Luke, I did not know that Lars has a child and that old. Owen is my age and cannot have a child who is almost twenty. Luke, how did you get your lightsaber? Did you make one?"

"No, Ben Kenobi gave me this saber and said that it belonged to my father."

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure"

Anakin took Luke's lightsaber and then took his own one out. In one hand Anakin held one lightsaber, in the other the second one.

"Can you point at least one difference between these? No? So tell me Luke, why did you lie to me and said that you are Lars and not Skywalker? Same question to Leia, you look almost exactly like Padme and she either cheated on her husband or…"

For a brief moment there was silence and the room became a very quiet place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Family

"What are you implying Jedi?" Leia was wondering what was going on.

"It is obvious for me that you two did not tell the truth. Your force signatures are very similar to mine and I saw that your lightsaber is a replica of mine. So tell me the truth"

"Well, my name is Luke Skywalker as you already guessed and this girl is Leia Organa"

"She is a Skywalker, I can sense it. Why do you have Organa surname? Did Padme cheat on me? I would never think so. You, young lady are a Skywalker. So, now, children, I would like to have a brief family reunion"

"You are not mad at us? We thought that it would be best to keep our identities secret and not tell our real names. And as it appears, we came from the future."

"That does not bother me. You are my children and this is very important to me. You need to meet Padme, your mom. For you Luke, we will need to continue your training. I think I now just the right person for Master to you. I will ask Obi Wan."

"Obi Wan? As in Obi Wan Kenobi? You got to be kidding me dad, he was my previous master!"

"That old dude? Now it makes sense!"

"As for you Leia, what do you like to do?" Anakin asked his daughter.

"I was a senator from Alderaan in my time."

"Well, now sweaty you cannot be. However, you could work with your mother as her assistant."

"That would be great."

"You two need to use other names not Skywalker. That would be problematic if you use Skywalker. You two could use Lars as a surname. I hope Owen would not mind."

"Thanks dad"

"You are welcome, son. Now, I see that you two are more or less in a good condition so I think you can go with me to visit mom"

"Master, why did you not tell me about Padme?"

"I thought that it would be best if you did not know. I am a Jedi after all and you know that Jedi do not have attachments"

"Of course I do Master, but I already have one to you. You are more than a Master to me, you are my brother"

"Thanks Ahsoka." Anakin hugged his padawan and the group caught a speeded and flew to the Senatorial apartments. They then proceeded down the hall and Anakin knocked on the door. He heard a woman hurrying to open the door.

"Yes, Anakin?" Padme opened the door and was shocked. Normally, Anakin came alone to her apartment but now seeing so many visitors was very unusual. She was shocked and got confused.

"Don't worry Padme, they are friends. I think we need to have some conversation. May we come in?"

"Certainly, Ani."

The guests came in the apartment and sat at the sofa. Padme looked at the visitors. The boy, who was sitting next to Anakin, looked like Anakin and the girl resembled her image. A quick though flew in her mind.

"Padme, I know this will be difficult to take but this is Luke and Leia Skywalkers. They are our children and they arrived from the future."

"No" Padme thought, "This cannot be happening. First I learn that some more people know about our marriage, then I meet my children who already adults. This is very strange yet there is great resemblance"

"So Padme, Leia will be working with you as one of your aides since she likes politics and Luke will be a Jedi. Their names in public will be Lars, so that we don't run into unnecessary problems."

"Sure, Anakin, I understand"

"For now, Leia I will say goodbye. Listen to your mother and behave. I will return to the Temple" Leia nodded and Anakin, Ahsoka and Luke got into another speeder and flew to the Temple.

In the temple, the three Jedi saw Obi Wan talking to his friends. The Jedi Master saw the group and said "Excuse me" to his friends. After that he walked to have a quick talk with Anakin.

"Hello Anakin, what is it now you did? Did you put another mouse in Mace Windu's clothing? Or did you spy on people in female refresher?"

"O, no Master, nothing of that sort. Today a ship crashed and I found a couple of people there. This is my friend Luke Lars who is a Jedi apprentice. Unfortunately he lost his Master recently during one of their missions. I was looking for Yoda to talk to him about Luke"

"I see. Yoda is in the meditating room. Who are the other people you said crashed?"

"They are still in the healing ward but don't worry, they are stable and soon will be able to get out from there."

"Well, good luck Anakin with your conversation to Yoda. And, one thing, my former apprentice, do not put hidden cameras in girls' refreshers. Barriss, Luminara, Aayla and Shaak Ti already companied."

"Don't worry Obi Wan; I will put those cameras off. You know, I don't want to see Mace being angry and attack me. Good luck Obi Wan, I will see you soon"

The two friends parted their ways. Obi Wan rejoined his company and Anakin walked with Ahsoka and Luke to Master Yoda's quarters. They went in the turbo lift and soon were on the upper levels of the Temple. The group walked towards Yoda's meditating room and found him there. Anakin walked in and the other Jedi followed him.

"Welcome young Skywalkers. Expecting you I did"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bad Idea

The Jedi got confused. Anakin was unsure if he was even awake. His son was with him and now the Grand Master knew about him. Anakin did not know what to say.

"Know I do that you two are Skywalkers. Seen in the Force that I did."

The Jedi were by now pretty confused. Even Yoda, they thought, could not sense the origins of Luke. However, Anakin was very glad that it was at least Yoda and not Master Windu, since if it were otherwise…; boy, Anakin would have been in serious trouble.

Anakin and Luke tried to ease a little bit. However it was clear that Yoda wanted to talk about what has happened.

"Know I do that you are a Skywalker indeed and know I do that came you from the future. But even I cannot sense everything. Tell us please, young Skywalker, how is the future?"

"Well, it is pretty bad to say the least. The Jedi are extinct although I am not sure about you since you seem pretty powerful. The Sith rule the galaxy. The Emperor is some sith lord who rules the Galaxy with an iron fist. His apprentice, Darth Vader killed many Jedi, including both my father and Obi Wan. Alderaan has been destroyed."

"That seems to be a bad plays to live, hmm. The Identity of the Sith Lord, do you know?"

"Unfortunately no. But from what I figured he was a sith in the Senate who killed the Chancellor, became the Chancellor and then Emperor and then killed the Jedi."

"Your theory seems reasonable, young Skywalker. Indeed, the Jedi council did sense that a dark cloud surrounds the Chancellor. That means that the Sith Lord is near."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Hmm, a difficult situation this is. Protection to Chancellor Palpatine we should give. Stay he will in the Temple with us, so that the Sith Lord will have less influence on him. His personal guardians will be Knight Skywalker and his apprentice Ahsoka Tano. As for the other Skywalker, I think that he should train under Obi Wan Kenobi, since he did place a request for a Padawan."

"You got to be kidding me Master Yoda!"

"Hmm?"

"Obi Wan was my Master in my time until he was killed"

"Interesting this is. Anyway, contact the chancellor I will and tell him of the circumstances. Too important figure he is to be killed."

Anakin, Ahsoka and Luke left Yoda's meditation room and then Luke suddenly remembered one thing.

"Oh, no! We totally forgot about Han and Chewy?"

"About that walking carpet?"

"Not funny dad. You know, Chewbacca is a very nice Wookie and he saved us a couple of times. And you just sounded exactly as your daughter, who also made that joke."

"Oh, really"

"Yes, father, it seems that she has your personality. It would be funny to put you two alone in one room together. Whole Jedi Temple will not sleep because of arguments"

The Jedi were walking towards the healing ward, where Han and Chewy were laying and were treated by the Healers. Han was annoyed, although he did make many comments towards the girls, who sometimes got offended.

Meanwhile Yoda contacted the Chancellor. Palpatine was seating in his office drinking tea, trying to understand the source of the disturbance in the Force. He received a call from Yoda.

"Hello Master Yoda."

"Chancellor Palpatine. The Jedi request that you come to the Temple. We found out that it is unsafe for you to be in the Senate. One of the Senators is a Sith Lord and he or she will try to kill you some time soon, we think."

"O, I don't think it is all that necessary Master Yoda. My Red Guards are highly professional."

"That I do not doubt, however the Sith should not be underestimated, so we ask you to come under full protection of Jedi."

"I will come but I request that my Jedi protector will be Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker"

"Agreed."

"Well, my personal ship would be leaving soon."

The conversation ended and Palpatine looked at the window. "Oh, what an irony. Those Jedi are more stupid that I thought. My plan work even faster. Hahahaaa"

* * *

**Another Preview to my upcomming story "Episode 7"**

A couple Jedi were standing next to Luke. The battle was over but they felt that more trouble will come. Among those Jedi stood Ahsoka Tano, Kyle Katarn, Kyp Durron and some other survivors of the second battle of Coruscant. Luke looked at them all.

"My dear friends, today we restart the Jedi Order"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Padawans, Masters, Sith and angry Han Solo.

The company approached the healing ward and they heard how some healers run away frightened from the room. Anakin Skywalker did not know what has happened since he did not know Luke's friends well, in fact he did not know them at all. Luke however was not surprised, as he knew that Han liked to make compliments to ladies. It was just a rather unfortunate that Han landed in the healing ward of the Jedi Temple since most Jedi did not even think of kissing someone.

Luke looked at his friend, who by now looked as if he spent hours under torture. Han Solo was a very tough man but one thing he did not like was to be told to stay in bed while he was treated.

"Luke, these nuns are so annoying. First they do not even respond to any compliments whatsoever, and believe me I gave plenty. Besides, I am pretty healthy and they still think I need to be in a hospital bed."

"Luck has shifted towards you, Han. I believe we can go now." Han stood up much to annoyance of Jedi Healers and sat on his bed.

"So kid, what took you so long? And where did Leia go?"

"Let's talk about that somewhere in private. But Leia is safe. I will be training as a Jedi under Obi Wan Kenobi."

"That Old Fossil?"Han laughed.

"He is not that old now. Remember, we are in the past now and everybody is younger"

"Do you know where Chewy and I will be staying? I mean I don't have an apartment on Coruscant and I don't know what I will do"

"Do not worry young Solo, the Jedi Temple has many rooms, I think we will be able to find you two a room"

"Well, thank you mister although I think that I am older than you."

"From a certain point of view, Solo."

Luke was looking at his dad and Han and started worrying. He really thought that Anakin will take his lightsaber and chase Han or torture him using the Force. Luke did not know how, he just felt it in the Force that it was a possibility of what could happen. Luckily, a figure approached them and Anakin's concentration switched to his former Master.

"Hello Obi Wan, I am glad to see you. Have you heard that Yoda assigned you a new Padawan?"

"Yes I did. I just returned from him. You know Anakin; it would be rather difficult for me to train another Skywalker."

"Skywalker? I am the only Skywalker!" Anakin protested as he did not want Obi Wan to learn the truth.

"Oh, please Anakin. Yoda told me that you two related. But don't worry, I will teach him well. Is Padme safe?"

"Yes, I went to see her recently. Master, I believe you did not meet Han Solo"

"Nice to meet you"

"Han Solo, Captain of Millennium Falcon"

"Sorry, but I never heard of that ship"

"Is it that ship which crashed?" Asked Ahsoka. She was young and not very experienced but she was pretty smart for her age.

"Unfortunately yes"

"And this is Chewbacca" Han Solo introduced his companion to the group.

"Well, now that we are introduced, I believe we need to return to our duties. I will take Luke to my quarters to begin his teaching and will show a room for Han and Chewbacca. As for you, Anakin, you are now supposed to be the guardian of Supreme Chancellor himself. We believe that a sith is manipulating the Senate and the Chancellor is at risk."

"Finally the Council gave a job which I like" Anakin was rather enthusiastic about that and he wanted to meet Chancellor right away.

The groups separated and Anakin with his Padawan went to greet Chancellor. They arrived to the Jedi waiting room and saw the Chancellor seating in the chair, surrounded by red guards.

"A, Anakin hello, what a pleasure to see you my boy. I wish the circumstances of our meeting were better. I hope the sith lord will be found soon and I would be able to get back to the Senate."

"Hello, Chancellor, it is nice to see you. You can follow us; your room will be located next to ours."

The Jedi went towards their apartment and the Chancellor followed them. They passed many hallways and many Jedi, some of whom wondered why the Chancellor was in the Temple. Finally, the group arrived at their destination. Anakin showed the Chancellor his room and then went into his quarters with Ahsoka.

"Master, I don't know how, but I think I sensed something bad about the Chancellor."

"Sith spit, no. The Chancellor is a good man and he wants only best to the Republic and its people."

"I disagree Master. I think he is in league with the Sith"

"No Ahsoka. I will hear this no longer. If you do not understand that he is a good man then I doubt if you can reason at all"

"But Master, you can be wrong!"

"Enough, Ahsoka. I don't want to see you anymore. Go away from my sight"

Ahsoka opened the door with the Force and while crying run away from one person whom she once called SkyGuy . Unknown to Skywalker, his neighbor smiled once more.

* * *

**Sorry, I could not resist not to make a joke about Anakin using Force to hurt Han (a reference on ESB). **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Preparation for the Final battle of the Force

Ahsoka run towards Yoda since she knew that the old troll would believe her. She was very upset and sad and she could not believe that her sweet Skyguy would be so cruel. But for her advantage she was his padawan and she had a bond between them. That enabled her to at least feel what Anakin felt at the moment. To the surprise of the young padawan, she saw a lot of darkness around Anakin. That just proved her line of thinking and she knew that Palpatine was a Sith Lord.

As Ahsoka was running she did not look forward and so because of the lack of concentration she bumped into Togruta youngling Ashla Tano. Ahsoka was very surprised to her sister here and she immediately gave a hand to help the youngling to stand up.

"Ashla, what are you doing?"

"I could ask the same to you Ahsoka or as I heard Snips? You were running like crazy!"

"Sorry I really need to see Master Yoda"

"Why in a hurry?"

"I think that the Chancellor is the Sith Lord we have been looking for. He put some considerable influence over my Master"

"That is strange but I believe you. In fact I did notice that Chancellor Palpatine had dark Jedi tunics for some reason and I maybe be wrong but I think I saw a lightsaber on his belt."

"Common little sister, we need to tell to the Council"

The two Togruta sisters run together to the Council Chambers. The two soon arrived towards the Chambers and went in. Eleven Jedi Masters were present there discussing some topic. They seemed to have an intense argument since they were very loud, especially Mace. Upon arrival of the girls the Councilors stopped their argument and looked at the arrivals.

"Greetings young ones. What brings you here?"

"I believe that the Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for. I sensed how a large cloud of Darkness grew around Anakin and it was not present before the arrival of the Chancellor. Besides I just sensed that he is bad."

"And I thought that it was strange that he wore dark Jedi tunic and I believe that I actually saw a lightsaber clipped to his belt"

"Interesting this is. A big crap this is, a big crap indeed."

"The Chancellor should be dealt with. I am calling all the available Jedi to deal with that kriffin Sith once and for all."

"Careful we must be Master Windu if undetected previously the Chancellor was."

Mace called all available Jedi to come to the Council Chambers so that they could go to handle Sidious. Meanwhile, in the apartment of the Dark Lord of the Sith, which was located next to Anakin's room was sitting Palpatine. He sensed that Jedi were plotting over him and that made him angry. Palpatine wanted to kill the Jedi and he was not ready yet. Still, he had a couple of ideas.

Palpatine called Dooku's commlink and soon a voice answered his call. However, it was not Dooku. It was Grievous.

"Hello there? I am kind of busy right now since I don't get to play board games with Commander Ventress that often but if you want to leave me a message"

"Grievous, you complete moron, its Lord Sidious. I request to talk to Dooku right now!"

"One second milord"

Palpatine waited and soon heard that his apprentice took over the commlink.

"Hello?" asked the former Jedi

"Dooku, why are you sitting in your stupid residence on Serenno? Bring you damn stupid ass here to Coruscant, the Jedi figured out that I am the Sith Lord and now they want to kill me!"

"Where are you Master?"

"I am in the Jedi Temple under the protection from the Sith Lord who is manipulating the Senate. At least this is what the Jedi thought at first"

All three Separatist Leaders heard that and burst into laughter. To imagine that the Dark Lord of the Sith was placed under the protection from himself and in the hand of Anakin Skywalker was just too much for them to handle.

"We will be there soon."

"Good my apprentice. I will soon summon my Clone Army"

Anakin was sitting in his room. The young Jedi was thing about his actions and how he was pretty rude with his apprentice. He felt very bad and did not like situation at all. Anakin could not do anything; he needed to stay in his room so that he would need to protect the Chancellor. But somehow Ahsoka's words went deep into his mind. "What if the Chancellor is indeed a bad man?"

Anakin was in a state of confusion. He really did not know what he should do. He took a data pad and looked in it. Something was not right and he could sense it. Anakin could almost feel the upcoming battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Battle in the Temple. Part I

Disclaimer: there will be only 1 or 2 chapters more after this one.

The Jedi accumulated in numbers and soon all the Jedi from the Temple were present. Since the room could not fill everybody, they transferred to another room. Everyone was literally present: younglings, Knights, Masters; only Anakin Skywalker was currently absent.

"Ready are we? Defeat the Chancellor we must. Powerful sith he is if send him we could not."

"I agree with Master Yoda, we need to defeat Palpatine here and now. However, not everyone will go. Younger Padawans and younglings will stay here and the rest will follow the Councilors. But be careful, the Sith Lord is very dangerous."

A couple of Knights and Masters were selected to guard the younger generation. The rest followed Mace, Yoda and other nine Councilors towards the room where the Dark Lord of the Sith was located. While they were walking, a Padawan spotted that a ship landed near the Temple.

"Master Yoda? Some ship landed near the Temple."

"Good eyes you have. Trouble I sense, the Dark Side is present there. Dooku has arrived. Harry we must."

The just walked towards the room and as they approached it, they saw that Chancellor Palpatine stood outside and beside him stood Dooku, Grevious and Ventress. He smiled in an evil way and the Jedi could clearly see that his iris turned yellow.

"Hello Master Yoda. I assume you want to defeat me. I would like to sadly announce that you cannot do that. I am more powerful than any Force user."

Palpatine sent force waves at Jedi and many of them fell. Palpatine then jumped and prepared to kill the first Jedi but he did not succeed since the entire Council attacked him with the exception of Obi Wan who looked at both Grevious and Ventress and Anakin who just exited his room and wondered why such a circus begun.

"Obi Wan, my darling, today I will finally finish you off. You don't have anywhere to run."

"I thought that I will finish that Negotiator. Ventress, I will do it"

"No, I will kill that annoying Jedi!"

"Excuse me"- Obi Wan interrupted "Can you decide already who wants to fight me? I am kind of confused"

Grevious pushed Ventress away with his metal cyborg leg and took his four lightsabers. Grevious marched towards Obi Wan and while he walked he was killing other Jedi. Finally, the two clashed their sabers.

Ventress saw Ahsoka and her focus switched. She really wanted to kill that little girl since Ahsoka hurt her pride. Ventress in her carrier killed many Jedi, including some Jedi Masters and one Padawan fought on equal terms with her… That was too much for the bold harpy and she attacked Ahsoka.

Anakin saw Dooku and chased him. Boy, he needed to kill Dooku for everything the big beard former Jedi turned Sith did to him. The two started a fight and fought very ferociously against each other.

Rex walked in the Temple and was surprised at what he saw. The Jedi were fighting in circles and the Sith were fighting the Jedi and more importantly all that created a lot of mess. Rex was quite annoyed since he just came here to visit Ahsoka and now… Suddenly a man pointed a gun at him.

"What do you want, Stormtrooper?"

"Excuse me sir, but I am a Clone trooper and I am a Captain"

"I don't believe you"

A Jedi came and saw them arguing. "Don't worry; Captain Rex is on our side"

"O, really!"

It was pretty hard for Han to except this but he eventually did. Han could not believe that Stormtroopers or Clone troopers who for him were the same could be on his side. That just did not make sense.

Meanwhile the Jedi Council was fighting Palpatine and he slew a couple of Councilors very quickly. However due to the fact that both Master Yoda and Master Windu fought him as well it was rather difficult for him to finish off the other Jedi. Palpatine soon Force pushed the Jedi Council, the living portion of it and now he only faced the Jedi Grandmaster.

However, suddenly Master Yoda's behavior changed as he looked at Palpatine. The Sith Lord got confused and was curious on what the little troll would do. Then Yoda deactivated his lightsaber and spoke.

"Drop your weapon, I mean you no harm"

"What in the Force?"

An explosion occurred and Palpatine flew a couple of meters away. He did not like the new Force technique Yoda used on him, and what he really did not like was the smell.

"You little bastard. No one does Force Fart on Palpatine and escapes me unpunished. Now, experience the full power of the Dark Side"

Saying that Palpatine produced an explosion and Master Yoda flew away for a long distance. The concentration of the smell Force particles was much higher and it was really bad for Yoda since he had a rather sensitive nose.

Anakin was still fighting Dooku when he noticed the explosion but to his surprise nothing actually exploded. The only effect was that the room now smelled really bad.

"What has happened over there?"

"Master its just Yoda and Palps tried to defeat each other using the Force Fart technique"

"And they say I am the immature one"

The Master and his Padawan then continued to fight their respectful enemies. Obi Wan finally managed to defeat Grevious and he cut his arms and legs. Now the droid general was lying on the floor, defeated and humiliated. Every single Jedi in the room who was not fighting, run at him and started kicking him.

Palpatine took a comlink and called the legion 501 troopers.

"I call you here. Execute Order 66"

"It will be done my lord"

The first ones who noticed the arrival of 501st legion were Han and Rex. They did not like that the entire legion was now marching to the Temple. The clones soon started shooting at the Jedi. Rex and Han thought about the odds and run towards the Jedi.

Palpatine looked at the Clones.

"Well done, my Clone Army. Kill all Jedi."

To his surprise they started firing at him as well. He only now understood that they thought that he was a Jedi too.

"Oh, no!" Said Palpatine


End file.
